Death sentence
by Tenshi-No-Joo
Summary: Mai wasn't who she said she was, she ran away from her old life to save herself and the ones she cared about, until she was told to be needed, that things were going downhill, so she left the new life she created for herself. She left her SPR family in Japan and Naru,Gene and Lin who went back to England and went back to her old life, to the person she really was.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first englidh fanfiction I hope you like it.**

* * *

**URGENT**

**Which one of this Ghost Hunt characters do you think should be a jinchuriki?**

**Masako**

**John**

**Gene**

**Naru**

**OC**

**And would you prefere a Naru/Mai or Gene/Mai pairing**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt Ionly own the plot and the OCs**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

She was walking in the darkness, orbs of light were passing by her, she giggled when one of them neared her and began to turn around her.

-Mai.

She turned around to see who called her and came face to face with a black haired end blue eyed boy, he was wearing a light gray pajama and he had a smile on his face. She ran to him and hugged him tightly and he couldn't help but do the same to her.

-Gene I missed you so much, she said.

-I did too Mai, I really did, stated the medium, hiding his face in her long brown hair.

-Couldn't you come before to see me?

-I tried but I just couldn't reach you, I was really worried you know, he said.

-It's nothing then. Tell me how have you been after you left Japan? She asked him.

-Well, besides mom who comes to my room every two minutes to see if I'm alright I'm fine, he said making her smile.

-You know after what happened it's normal.

Gene or Eugene Davis lived in England with his adoptive parents Luella Davis and Martin Davis who are paranormal investigators, and his twin brother Oliver Davis. Gene went to Japan to observe Shinto exorcisms; one night while walking home he was run over by a woman in a red car. The woman panicked, seeing him on the road so instead of calling an ambulance, she ran over him again to make sure he was dead. She took his body to an auto-mechanic's shop, wrapped him up, and dumped him in a lake. Oliver, who was still in England, had a psychometric vision of his brother's death when he tried to borrow some of Gene's clothes. He travelled to Japan in order to find his brother's body and set up SPR. Later, Mai started working as his assistant giving him Naru as a nickname for him being a narcissist. One day after they were driving home after a case with Lin, Naru's bodyguard and assistant, Ayako Matsuzaki a Shinto priestess, Houshou Takigawa a monk, Masako Hara a medium and John Brown a priest. Naru found the lake where his brother have been dumped and told them who he really was and called the police. But when they found Gene's body, he wasn't dead; his psychic powers had saved him from dying. He was sent to the hospital and a week after he was as good as new and they were ordered by the twin's father to go back to England; it was a year ago and Mai didn't see the three of them since then.

-How are Lin, Madoka and Naru doing? She asked him.

-Lin and Madoka are married and expecting a child in June, as for Noll, he is still a workaholic tough I think he is missing your tea, he said rolling his eyes at the end.

-Tell them my congratulation, as for your brother I doubt what you said about my tea, she stated.

-Trust me Mai… started Gene but he was interrupted by a beautiful piano melody.

Mai smiled and moved away from his arms, they saw a huge building starting to appear and Mai turned to Gene.

-I think you should go, she said to him.

-What? Why? He asked.

Mai just smiled sadly at him and waved her hand in his direction making him disappear. She started to walk to the building, she pushed it's iron gate which had the initials _T, R_ open and stepped inside, the building in front of her was like a huge mansion it had a big maze in the middle surrounded by two trails leading to the yard which led to the "mansion".

'_Welcome to Torch Reality'_ thought Mai bitterly.

She walked to the maze following the melody and was stopped at it's entrance by a black wolf with red eyes, it had the size of a horse and was watching her every move. Mai sighed and took her hair in her hands showing her neck which had the tattoo of a black katana on it. The wolf moved from her path and she walked in.

Mai started humming softly then started singing to the melody.

' _**I raised my head to the night's sky**_

_**Pleading the moon to hear my cry**_

_**I said queen of the night**_

_**Answer my plea**_

_**With crystal voice the moon said to me:**_

_**Child of Adam, human child**_

_**What has you calling me in this night?**_

_**I said I'm afraid your majesty**_

_**She said child what is causing you this fright**_

_**I said my destiny, your majesty **_

_**Is what's scaring me**_

_**She said child fate isn't written in the stone like you were told**_

_**As long as your sisters are with you **_

_**You don't need to fear my little dear**_

_**I offer you the night's stars**_

_**To lead you in your path**_

_**And make sure your sisters and you **_

_**Are never apart'**_

When Mai finished the last word the melody ended and she found herself in the heart of the maze, where a girl was sitting in a white piano. She had light gray eyes, long black hair and porcelain skin, she smiled at Mai.

-It's nice to see you again Luciana, she said, or do I have to call you Mai?

-Call me Luciana, Camille and it's nice to see you too, she stated sitting next to her.

Camille laughed and took the brown haired girl in her arms.

-I'm glad you didn't forget the song, she said to Mai.

-How could I forget? she asked her, it was ours, the four of us.

Camille just smiled then her face turned serious making Mai frown.

-You know you were the hardest to find Lucia, she stated.

-You searched for me and the others? Why is something wrong? She asked worriedly.

-We didn't do the right thing when we left Luciana, in fact things became worst, she said making Mai's eyes go wide.

-I need to come back then, right?

Camille nodded and Mai got up and gave her a smile.

-Then I'll see you in a couple of days your majesty, she said smiling.

Camille smiled back, and everything started fading.

'_I guess it's time to wake up'_ thought Mai.

She soon found herself in her bed, she turned to her alarm clock and read 1:40 a.m, she sighed, got up and entered the bathroom. Mai stood in front of the mirror and removed her necklace which disappeared in thin air then she looked at her reflection.

Her waist length brown hair became knee length and silver her fringe was hiding her forehead and two bangs were framing her face, her eyes changed from chocolate brown to deep blue and her Asian looks completely disappeared. Mai smiled and stripped from her clothes then took a cold shower to remove the remaining feelings of sleepiness.

When she got out of the bathroom, she dressed in a white dress a light blue jacket, high heeled white boots and a blue ribbon as a headband. She took her handbag and thrust in it her mobile phone her mp3 player her favorite book Pride and Prejudice a golden credit card and everything that she thought she may need in her way home on the plane. Mai took her keys and got out from her apartment and locked it.

Once she was outside she took a cab and asked the driver to bring her to the airport, when they arrived she paid him and got out, then she headed to the reception.

-Hello welcome to Tokyo airport, how may I help you? Asked the receptionist.

-I would like a ticket to London in a plane leaving now, stated Mai.

-I'll see what I can do miss…

-Piercent , Piercent Luciana, she said.

The receptionist started typing on her computer then turned to Mai.

-I'm sorry but the only plane leaving is in five hours and all the tickets to the one leaving now are all sold.

-Thank you, said Mai sighing

It was 2:30 a.m, and the flight Tokyo/London lasts 12 hours, so if she went now she would be at her house at 15:00 p.m and she could spend some time with her family then go back to _Torch Reality_ the day after, but if she waited for the next flight she would have to go to her boarding school directly and she didn't want to do that so she had to find a way to go on that plan before it took off.

-Excuse me may I know where is the waiting line for the flight leaving now? She asked the receptionist.

-It's right there, she answered her pointing to a line of people.

Mai looked at every person and stopped at a woman who was wearing a Gucci dress, Channel sunglasses and Louis Vuitton shoes and bag. _'She will do' _thought Mai, walking to her.

-Miss…, she said when she reached her gaining her attention.

The women started sizing Mai, who rolled her eyes and started looking in her bag, and took a black little box with the initials of Van Cleef and Arples she opened it and the woman's eyes widened. Inside the box was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

-They're real diamond earrings 15 carats each, they're yours if you give me your plane ticket, said Mai.

-What's the catch? Asked the woman suspiciously.

-You have to wait five hours for the next flight, stated Mai calmly.

-Girl you don't know what you're losing said the woman taking the box from her hand and thrust the ticket in it.

The teenage girl just shrugged thinking _'I'm not losing a thing if I want another one I just have to say so'_ she took the woman's place on the line and didn't have to wait a long time until she reached the gate leading to the plane, Mai gave the officer her passport and ticket then went into the plane and took her seat in the first class zone. She took her mp3 player and headphones, started listening to music and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest; it was completely dark and so cold that she could see her breath, she sighed and started walking, she could hear something growling making her frown_, 'A punishment?'_ she thought. Mai heard some rustling and turned around, she saw a girl with gray skin coming towards her on all fours, her blond hair was bloodied and was hiding her face from.

-Holy shield, whispered the teenage girl and the air started getting heavy around her.

The girl jumped on her but hit an invisible force and was sent crashing on a tree trunk destroying it in the process. Mai suddenly found herself unable to move her feet, she looked down and found two hands grasping her ankle, she tried to get free but couldn't and that's what it took the girl to charge at her making her fall down. Mai looked at her and found herself in a trance caused by her soulless white eyes.

'_So cold and hollow, these eyes are so empty'_ she thought.

The sound of a broken twig brought her back to reality, she looked around and heard a growl behind her, she became wide eyed and focused her psychic energy on her hands which glowed white, she fired it at the girl who was pining her down and got up to face a snarling wolf who bounced at her she dodged him and fired at him too, he tried to attack her once again but she started fading away.

-Miss, miss…she heard someone saying.

She looked at that person and saw a stewardess shaking her.

-I'm sorry miss she said but the plane just landed you have to step out, she said.

'_Have I slept all the flight?'_ she thought.

-Thank you I 'm going now, said Mai smiling.

She got up took her bag and put her mp3 player in it and moved out of the aisle. Customs took a long time, but she could eventually go, she rented a car and drove fast, not caring if she got arrested for her speed or age.

Half an hour later, she was in front of a big silver gate, a man was standing behind it; when he saw her his eyes went wide and he opened it, Mai drove inside and parked the car before a huge four storey's manor, she smiled and got out of the car then turned around to see the beautiful white roses garden, she smiled happily.

She entered in, and nearly fell down when two brown blurs ran to her and hugged her, she looked down and chuckled, two beautiful little girls were holding onto her, she crouched to their level and embraced them; they looked at her with their blur eyes similar to hers and beamed.

-We missed you big sister, the twins said.

-I did too Emily, Claudia, she said kissing their forehead.

-Luciana!

The said girl looked up, and saw middle aged woman with silver hair that reached her back and blue eyes.

-Hi, mom, she said separating herself from the girls and hugging her.

Her mother held her tightly, and shed some tears.

-I missed you so much dear, she said.

-I did too mom.

The mother and daughter moved away from each other and started walking to the leaving room, the twins in toe and sat on the couch.

-How was your school year? Her mom asked.

-Perfect, she lied, after all her mother didn't know a thing about her being in Japan, for all she knew her daughter was still in her boarding school.

-When do you have to go back?

-Tomorrow, she said her eyes downcast.

-What? But you just came back, she stated sadly.

-I know mama but I'm in the student council and you know it.

-I know but it isn't fair, said her mom.

-Camille, Alexandra and Yin had to stay mom I'm lucky.

-I guess you are, said her mom sadly.

The two of them kept talking and watching the twins play happily around them until nightfall when Mai excused herself saying that she was tired and needed sleep, she went to her room upstairs and flopped on her bed, she looked at the ceiling _'I wonder how much time I'll be gone this time'_ she thought and closed her eyes.

'_Luciana'_ she heard someone calling her.

Getting up from her bed, she walked to the window and looked out, something was beckoning her to go out.

'_Luciana' _the voice….no voices called again.

The said girl exited her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen and went out thru the back door to the garden then started counting her steps.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

The girl kneeled down and started digging the ground, after two minutes she found a long wooden box, she took it and opened it. Inside it was a pendant resting on red silk fabric, she took it and opened it, on the left side was a picture of her when she was fourteen a boy with the same features and age as her was hugging her from behind both of them had smiles on their faces; on the right side a writing was engraved it said_: __**"Together we shall forever be"**_, she looked at it sadly _'I guess it wasn't supposed to be forever Lucas'_ she thought then put the pendant around her neck and unfolded de red fabric letting a beautiful katana appear. Its handle was silver, the guard was midnight blue and the scabbard was the same color as the handle with a midnight blue scythe drawn onto it.

She unsheathed the katana, and traced with her finger the kanjis of messenger **(****メッセンジャー****) **that were engraved into the blade, not caring that the moon was making her eyes which became blood red glow. Mai went back to her room; the katana held tightly against her chest and laid on her bed the whispers of her sword lulling her to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Mai woke up to the sun's rays on her face, she felt something heavy on her arm and saw her katana on it, she took it and hid it under the covers because someone knocked on her door.

-Come in, she said.

Her mother entered with a tray in her hands and put it on her bed.

-Its breakfast dear, I've told William to prepare the car to drive you to the boarding school, she said.

-Thank you mom, smiled Mai.

Her mother returned the smile and hugged her.

**-Promet moi que tu prendras soin de toi mon ange d'accord.**

**-Je te le promet maman.***

The older woman kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out, Mai just smiled and ate her breakfast then took a quick shower, got dressed, took her bag,and went out. She found William, the driver, waiting for her in front of a black Porche with tinted windows, she got in and the drive began.

She looked out of the window, bored, until a forest enter her field of view and she straightened, most of people wouldn't mind those woods but she knew better then to do that, the car stopped at a gate who was opened by a middle aged man, and William drove her to the huge school named _Torch Reality_, behind it stood the forest that Mai saw and she couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine.

The door was opened for her and she smile at her driver and went in the boarding school, she walked down the empty corridors and stopped at a door where an orange haired girl was leaning, she turned around when she heard footsteps and beamed when she saw Mai.

-Luciana, she exclaimed hugging her.

-Alexandra it's nice to see you again, she said returning the hug.

-You know you're late right, she stated letting her go.

-Well…started Mai.

-It's nothing here is your electronic card, be quick I'll wait, Alexandra interrupted her.

Mai took the card and opened the electronic door with it, then went the orange haired girl in toe she sat on the lounge's couch while Mai went to her bedroom(the rooms in the school are like suites of a hotel), she found her uniform on her bed, a grimoir placed on it, she took the grimoir wrote something on the last page and closed it, then she dressed in the uniform which was composed of a black skirt a white blouse a black jacket with the initials T R and a white ribbon as a tie which she used to tie her hair in a ponytail. Then she took her bag and took a blank paper from it she touched with her finger, whispered _'Release'_ and her katana appeared in her hand which she strapped it to her waist.

Mai got out from her room with Alexandra and they walked side by side until they reached Camille and a red headed girl who had golden eyes, the both of them were wearing the same uniforms as Alexandra and Mai, they smiled when they saw each other and the red haired girl took Mai in her arms then let her go.

-It's nice seeing you again Yin, she said.

-As it is for me, answered the Chinese girl.

-We are here together for a new round of the game, said Alexandra gaining the attention of the other girls.

-Yes we are, said Camille with a sad smile before opening the door

* * *

**-*Promise me you'll be alright my angel.**

**-I promise you mom.**

**Her's the first chapter I hope you liked it.**

**If you want the second chapter early then review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating soon my laptop wouldn't work so I had to go and repare it but here is the chapter :)**

* * *

**URGENT**

**Which one of this Ghost Hunt characters do you think should be a jinchuriki?**

**Masako**

**John**

**Gene**

**Naru**

**OC**

**And would you prefere a Naru/Mai or Gene/Mai pairing**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt Ionly own the plot and the OCs**

* * *

Chapter 2: A new case

Gene was walking in the darkness of the astral plane a sad look on his face. It has been a year since the last time he saw Mai and he couldn't help but feeling worried for her, he searched for her every night in the astral plane after she disappeared but in vain, so here he was tonight wandering in the darkness hoping to find her.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of him, it was a girl with waist length brown hair, she seemed to be standing by a cliff, hearing him approaching she turned around and Gene gasped.

It was Mai.

She was staring at him with her big chocolate eyes, but something was off about them, they were cold, soulless. She held out her hand to him.

'_Gene save me' _she whispered.

Bloody tears started streaming down her face, and he started running to her but with every step he took the distance between them seemed to grow. A cloaked figure appeared behind Mai, and wrapped her arms around her shoulder then started whispering things in her ear. The girl's eyes started glowing red and a katana appeared at her right hand, she looked at him and the sight before him scared him. She seemed to be broken, like an empty shell, she was so frail like a little china doll it felt as if he touched her she would fall apart.

'_Won't you help me Gene, will you leave me again?' _she asked him in a whisper.

And in front of him she started falling down the cliff still in the arms of the cloaked person, Gene fell to his knees and his vision became blurry because of his tears. He was so immersed in what happened and in his sadness that he didn't see chains heading towards him, until they were mere inches away. He felt someone grabbing him from his shoulders and getting him out of the way.

When Gene raised his eyes he found himself looking at the back of a girl with long silver hair, she raised her hands and the chains stopped in their tracks then broke apart.

-"You shouldn't be here, it isn't your astral plane", she stated without turning around.

-"I was looking for someone but I guess I don't have to do that anymore", he said sadly.

-"Who were you looking for?" she asked.

-"A friend of mine but she already fell down the cliff, I can't do anything for her now", he explained.

-"There is no cliff here, whatever you saw was an illusion," she stated.

Gene looked around and found out that what the girl said was true, they were in the darkness flying orbs surrounded them, he was confused why would somebody do that to him?

Growling started to be heard around them, and red eyes started appearing everywhere and it didn't take long to discover where they came from because a pack of black wolves started walking towards them. The girl tsked and pushed him slightly behind.

-"Holy shield", she said and the air started getting heavier around them.

The wolves charged at them but they were repelled by an in visible force, they didn't seem to care and kept attacking them even if the shield protected them.

-"He is merely lost he didn't mean to enter your territory", she said to the wolves.

They seemed to understand and started backing down but they kept their eyes on them and the girl canceled her shield.

-"Leave", she ordered Gene.

-"I can't if what you said is true then she might be near I have to find her", he stated.

-"Don't you know what happens when people stay too long in somebody else's astral plane?" She asked.

-"…They get trapped", he whispered.

-"Exactly and trust me you don't want to be left here with no way to go back", she said narrowing her eyes when the wolves started snarling impatiently.

-"But…", Gene started.

-"Whomever this person you're looking for may be, do you think she will be happy if you got hurt?" she asked him.

-"No, she wouldn't", he said.

-"Then leave, before they decide to kill you", she stated pointing to the wolves.

-"Can't I at least know the name and face of the one who saved me? "He asked.

The girl turned around and smiled at him.

-"Luciana", she said "my name is Luciana."

And that's the last thing he heard before waking up in his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a while wondering who the silver headed girl was. Gene got dressed, then went down to the living room where he found his twin and his father sitting, he sat on a couch facing his brother who didn't lift his eyes from the book he was reading.

-"You finally decided to grace us with your presence", said Martin with an amused smile on his face, after all it was almost midday and Gene just woke up.

-"I guess I slept in," he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

-"Well I'm glad you're finally awake I was planning to talk to you both about a case I've just accepted," he stated gaining the attention of both twins, "it was one of your ex-co-workers that asked me to take it."

-"Which one of them?" Asked Naru.

-"Takigawa Houshou," his father answered, "we don't know a lot about the case besides that the haunting is occurring in a private all girls' boarding school a little outside London but your ex-co-worker vouched for the actual client saying that she wouldn't lie about something like that so I accepted the case."

-"When will we have to go?" Asked Gene excitedly.

-"In an hour exactly", said Martin looking at his watch.

-"When did Takigawa ask for you to take the case exactly?" Asked Naru.

-"Two weeks ago," replied his father.

-"And you only tell us this now", stated the narcissist with an irritated look on his face.

His father just laughed nervously and the two boys went to pack their clothes then they went out and found the SPR's van parked in front of their house, their parents were talking with Lin and Madoka. They got into the van and Lin started driving, their mother and father following them in their own car.

When they arrived a man opened the gate for them, they drove in and parked near two cars, they got out and the passengers of the other two cars did the same, they were Bou-san, Ayako , Masako, John and Yasuhara.

-"Wow this place is huge," said the monk and Ayako hit him on the head with her purse.

-"Be quiet you stupid monk," she said.

-"Stop hitting me you old hag", he replied.

-"Who are you calling old hag you useless monk."

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose _'the case didn't even start and I feel an upcoming headache'_ he though, his father coughed gaining their attention.

"-Mister Takigawa,I presume", he said extending his hand.

The monk shook his hand and smiled.

-"Yes that's me, and you must be professor Davis thank you for accepting the case," he said.

-"It was my pleasure but you should have told us that this place was so big I doubt we have enough equipment to cover all the school," he stated.

Takigawa was going to give his excuses to Martin but the front door of the school opened, revealing a teenage girl with curly brown hair, and big hazel eyes she was wearing the school's uniform and had a smile on her face.

-"Welcome to Torch Reality my name is Isabelle I was assigned to you by the vice principle of the school Takigawa I will lead you to your base", she said.

The japanese and british SPR teams followed her inside, and walked thru some corridors until they reached a door, Isabelle used an electronic card and opened it letting everyone inside. The room was huge, it had four couches surrounding a medium sized table, and a big table with shelves where rested a lot of monitors plugged into a computer, the room itself was connected to seven more doors.

-I hope it is to your liking, the doors are leading to your rooms each one of them has two beds and own bathroom, but the last door to the right is leading to a medium sized kitchen, as for the monitors I'm going to fetch someone to remove them so you can use your own equipment, she explained.

-"Actually would mind us using those monitors?" asked Luella

-"I wouldn't but to be able to use them you'd need the password and only the headmaster has it but he is not here,"she replied.

-"We could always hack into it," stated Yasu.

-"You could try but it's the last creation of the Romanov Company, it's nearly impossible to hack into it, so unless ... wait I think I know someone who can make it work I'll be right back," she said leaving the base.

The SPR teams settled on the couches and Lin took his laptop and opened it.

-"Takigawa-san tell us more about this case", ordered Naru.

-"Well... Miku the vice principal is my younger sister she told me that some girls started disappearing and that most of them were found dead...

-"Couldn't it be a serial killer?" asked Martin.

-No she said that they were found dead in an unnatural way, one of the victims had her head decapitated and she had claws mark on her body and when they found her she was floating in mid-air, he explained, so I told her that I would help with the haunting and since you are already living in England I asked your help too and the did the same with Ayako, Masako, Jhon and Yasuhara I was going to do the same with Mai but I couldn't find her.

-"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" asked the twins in the same time.

-"I went to her home but I couldn't find her, I asked her neighbors but they said that she didn't live there anymore," he explained.

Before anyone could ask the monk another question there was a knock on the door, it opened revealing Isabelle with a woman who looked like Bou-san and an orange haired girl.

-"Miku!" yelled Bou-san taking his look-a-like in a tight hug.

-"H-H-H-oushou I-I-I c-an't b-b-breath," she said making him put her down.

The orange haired girl chuckled and everyone looked at her.

-"Hi! I'm Alexandra Romanov Isa said that you needed my help with the monitors," she stated.

-"Well go ahead", said Gene.

She smiled at him and sat on a chair in front of the computer and started typing on the keyboard, the others turned their attention to the vice principal who was sitting next to the monk.

-"Would you mind telling us more about the phenomenon that this school is experiencing?" asked Martin while Naru took his notebook and Lin prepared to type.

-"Well it's started with things flying around or people falling down the stairs, but then girls started disappearing and one of them has been found dead one of the missing girls is my own daughter Kimiko."

-"Wait Kimi-chan disppeared?"asked Bou-san.

-"Yes",she said,"she wasn't in her room and I couldn't find her anywhere"

-"Is there anything else you know? asked Naru.

-"Well... I was told by two students that the spirits are more active at night."

-"Two students?"asked Madoka.

-"Yes they're perfect mediums" she replied suprising them.

-"Can I have their names?"asked Martin.

-"Yes of course they're Luciana Piercent and Camille De La Luna".

-"Wait Piercent?" asked Yasu"like Christopher Piercent the paranormal invistigator?"

-"So Chris's daughter is here" tought Martin out loud.

-"You know him dad?" asked Gene who was wandering if this girl was the same Luciana who saved him.

-"Yes I do we were in college together he is a good friend of mine and a powerful psychic so its not a surprise that his daughter is a psychic too"

-"I finished!" exclaimed Alexandra"the monitors are on and you have access to all the students files, the computer is also measuring the temperature of every room and will alert you to any change and the night vision will start automaticly when its dark".

-"Thank you Alexandra," said Miku.

-"You're welcome" she replied smilling then went out of the base thinking '_Lucia won't like the fact that they are here its to dangerous for them'._

-"Do you need something else?" asked Miku.

-"We would like to interview the students who experienced the paranormal hapenings"said Martin.

Panic filckered in the eyes of Miku but it was replaced by calm quickly.

-"It won't be a problem but you'll have to wait until tomorrow"

-"Thank you it's all we will need for now" said Luella.

Miku left the base with a smile and Isabelle did the same.

-"Gene, Hara-san do you feel the presece of spirits?" asked Naru.

The japanese medium raised her hand to her mouth making the narcissist want to roll his eyes.

-"It's odd but it's like one minute i feel the spirits but then they suddnely disappear," she said.

-"Gene?" asked the professor.

-"I feel a lot of spirits here but as Masako said their presence disappears at times, but I can tell that they aren't staying here deliberatly it's like they're stuck," he said.

-Ayako could you please prepare charms for everyone for safety, and Lin crate a shield around the base and our rooms please.

* * *

It was night time and Gene and Bou-san were walking down the school's corridors at Naru's request so Gene could get a better 'feeling' about the spirits that reside there, and the boy was not liking what he was feeling at all.

-"So what do you feel?" asked the monk.

Gene pulled a face"Regret, guilt, a sick feeling of satisfaction but there's something more something darker resting in the depths of this school".

They continued their walk in silence, Gene noticed the front door of the school slightly open and felt something beckoning him to go out so he pushed the door fully open and stepped out Bou-san in toe. They saw a girl sitting in the yard watching the moon a katana was rating on her lap.

-"You shouldn't sneak on people like that you know"she stated without looking at them.

-"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, but you shouldn't be here at night its dangerous"he said.

-"I could say the same thing to you"she replied.

-"I'm protected" he countered.

-"As I am" she said looking to her right.

Gene followed her gaze confused but then he saw what she meant a blue orb of light was floating in the air.

-"Shikigami"he said

-"Yep its name is Haku"

-"You can control a shiki?" asked Bou-san.

-"No its not mine it's my friend's"she explained.

-"Then how can you see it?" asked Gene.

-"How can you?"she replied.

-"I'm a perfect medium"

-"Then you have your answer"she stated.

The girl stood up and turned around a smile on her face.

-"Luciana?"asked Gene.

-"It's not fair you know my name and I don't know yours"she said.

-"My name is Eugene Davis you can call me Gene, and this"he said pointing to Bou-san"is Takigawa Houshou"

-"Nice to meet you Mister Takigawa"she said.

-"Nice to meet you too you can call me Bou-san"

Luciana strapped the Katana to her waist.

-"We should go"she said"because as Gene said this place is dangerous at night".

The three of them went in, and Luciana noticed that both Gene and Bou-san were looking left and right, she giggled.

-"Lost?" she teased.

-"Well..."started Bou-san scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

-"Could you please show us the way?"asked Gene.

Luciana just nodded and started walking Gene and Bou-san following her closely. They stopped in front of a door and she was going to head to her room when she saw both of them searching frantically in their pockets.

-"You forgot your electronic cards right?"she said.

They smiled at her, she laughed and took her card.

-"I'm in the student'scounsil so I have a master card which opens all the doors"she explained to them.

The card opened the doorlike she said and Bou-san and Gene walked in, the last one turned to her.

-"Come in"he said.

She did as she was told and stepped into the base to face their confused gazes.

-"This is Luciana the one that Miku-san told us about"Gene said.

She smiled at them and they returned her smile (Naru and Lin didn't of course).

-"We don't need the help of another medium Gene we have you and Hara-san so she can go to her room"said Naru.

-"Noll! How rude of you"scolded Luella hitting him in the back of the head"I'm sorry about him Oliver tends to be grumpy when he doesn't have his cup of tea"

-"It's nothing I guess I'll just make him some tea"she said surprising everyone even Naru.

Before someone could tell anything she was already in the kitchen. Several minutes later she got out with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

-"Here is your tea your highness"she told Naru handing him the cup of tea.

Everyone in the base leaned closer when Naru brought the cup to his mouth, he took a sip and seemed to rlax in his seat but then he frowned.

-"How did you know that I favor honey to sugar in my tea?"he asked her.

-"Call it a lucky guess"she answered.

Naru just looked at her while sipping tea and Luciana couldn't help but say to him the same thing he used to say to her _'payback time'_ she though.

-"I know I'm gorgeous Oliver so you should stop staring"she said.

Everyone in the room started laughing even Lin chuckled but Naru didn't seem amused he glared directly at Luciana, his blue eyes promising doom and pain, but fortunately the opening of the door saved her. A girl with long red hair flowing down her back entered the base, she was wearing baby blue pyjamas and her beautiful golden eyes shined in the light, Luciana smiled.

-"Hi!Yin"she said happily.

-"Hi, Lucia Haku said you were awake, why exactly are you awake?"she asked.

-"So the shiki is yours"stated Gene.

-"Yes it is mine"

-"You control a shiki?"asked Lin.

-"I control twelve"she answered with a small smile"answer my question Lucia".

The said girl sighed and sat between Masako and Ayako.

-"I had a dream"said Luciana.

-"One of those dreams?" the chinese girl asked sitting next to Madoka, the silver headed girl just nodded.

-"What do you mean by one of those dreams?"asked John.

-"Some times Luciana has dreams about the past of the spirits in a haunted place"she explained.

-"Could you please tell us about it?"asked Martin.

Luciana looked at Bou-san bitting her lower lips.

-"It's about Kimiko isn't it?"he said making her nod.

-"She felt guilty about the death of someone named Mio, she though her death was her fault so she went to the roof and jumped"she said eyes downcast.

Bou-san seemed to be on the verge of tears but he didn't want to shed them in front of the others.

-"Do you know who is this Mio?",asked Luella with a hand on his shoulder.

-"Yeah...I think it was her best friend"said the monk.

-"Poor child she had all her life in front of her and yet she ended it"said Ayako.

-"When you lose someone you loved and you know that you are the reason for it everything in your life changes"Luciana said her eyes distant"your life becomes senseless the only thing you feel is guilt, it's starts eating you from the inside. Of course you grief and then you start falling slowly in the abyss of pain, you start drowning deeper and deeper in the darkness you've created for yourself and there comes a time where the pain becomes unbearable and the only thing you want is to end it and death becomes the only answer for you"she blinked twice then smiled a small sad smile"sorry I spaced out".

Yin watched Luciana leave the base with a sad look on her face.

-"She lost someone dear to her didn't she"said Masako.

The chinese girl nodded"Her twin brother died and took with him half of her soul"

* * *

**Here's the chapter 2 hope you liked it.**

**Leave me reviews i LIKE THEM :)**

**jogokuTenshi834: I hope you like this chapter too and that its less confusing.**

**JingleBellRock, M:Here's the update hope you liked it.**

**DemonPrincess:I just love Gene so I couldn't let him die.**

**Ai-kun:I hope you like this one too.**

**Anomejuliet: I hope you love this one too and that there is less grammatical errors in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter hope you like it**

* * *

**About the jinchurikis:**

**Oc:1**

**Masako:0**

**John:0**

**Gene:0**

**Naru:0**

**And for the pairing:**

**Naru/Mai:4**

**Gene/Mai:1**

**The vote is still open.**

* * *

**I don't own ghost hunt I only own the plot and the Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 3: A game

Luciana was standing by her window looking outside, the sky was covered in dark grey clouds and wind was blowing hard, she got dressed in her uniform using the ribbon to tie her hair in a pony tail then strapped her katana to her waist. She heard someone knocking on her bedroom door and smiled she already knew who it was.

-"Come in", she said.

Alexandra, Yin and Camille walked in, the three of them were of course wearing their uniforms.

-"Morning!"said Alexandra with a huge smile.

-"How can you be happy in mornings?"asked Yin.

-"I'm just awesome like that"the orange headed stated.

Camille just shook her head at them and smile at Luciana.

-"How are you doing this morning Lucia?"she asked.

-"Fine" she said with an amused smile looking at her other two 'sisters' bickering.

-"You didn't come for breakfast"stated the raven haired girl.

-"I kind of slept in" she said scratching the back of her head.

Camille chuckled and the two bickering girls turned to them.

-"What is it?" they asked at the same time.

-"Lucia and her sleeping habits"she answered making them smile.

Yin sat on the bed and turned to it's owner.

-"Do you mind braiding my hair?"she asked.

Luciana just shook her head and smiled, she sat behind her with a comb in her hand and braided it in a french braid.

-"Thank you"said the Chinese girl.

-"We should go"stated Camille"the meeting will start in mere seconds I think we're already late".

The girls just nodded and followed her into the schools corridors, they reached a door which Alexandra opened and stepped inside. They were rows of chairs where students were sitting, the ones who knew them stood up as a greeting and the new students did the same hesitantly.

In front of the students stood the vice principal Miku her eyes were red and puffy she nodded towards them and they nodded back. Luciana saw the SPR members sitting on the last row they looked confused(Lin and Naru of course didn't) the girls sat on the first row and saw the vice principal taking a breath.

-"Welcome to Torch Reality as you may know I'm Miku Takigawa the vice president of this boarding school" she said"all of you have heard of this school as being the most efficient school to educate girls like you that in a way is true but there is a thing that the headmaster didn't say to your parents..."

The new students and the SPR had a look of utter confusion and Miku continued what she was saying.

-"This school has always been a sick kind of playing field and you are all supposed to play the game either you like it or not, you can't get out of this place unless you are the last one standing in this game of secrets"the new students seemed to want to speak but Miku held her hand"let me finish what I have to say there are six informations you need to know:

1)-The council members are in charge of everything about the game they are: The Queen, The Judge, The Spy and The Executioner.

2)-The Queen has the tatoo of a star on the back of her right hand if she gives an order you obey if you don't then your secret will be known by every other player.

3)-The Judge has the tatoo of a balance on her wrist she will be the one judging you if you ever harm or kill another player.

4)-The Spy has the tatoo of a viper on the middle finger of her left hand she will know your secrets and tell them to The Queen.

5)-The Executioner has the tatoo of a katana on her neck she is the one to execute the Judge's sentence but she only answers to the Queen.

6)-If your secret is discovered and used against you it will cause your death or your damnation trapping you forever between the realm of the dead and the undead.

Now don't go and think that I'm sick enough to condemn you to this fate but this school is haunted and it's what the spirits are forcing us to do"

When the last word left her mouth chaos erupted in the room.

-"Do you really think we will believe you"said a girl.

-"What kind of person are you to try and make us believe this"said another one.

The girls were feeling irritated by the new students, after all Miku was trying to do her best explaining but they could see that she was tired and by the look of it she cried before the meeting her brother most likely told her about Kimiko. Camille got up from her chair and stood beside the vice principal.

-"Would you shut up!"she yelled to the girls who were still screaming and talking with themselves.

-"And who are you to talk to us like that?"asked a girl.

She just sighed and raised her right hand and the students' eyes became wide, she had a star tattooed on the back of her hand.

-"I'm Camille De La Luna your queen"she stated dryly.

The girl was going to talk but Isabella shoved her back on her chair.

-"I'm sorry_ reina _(queen in spanish) it's my sister's first year here"she apologised.

-"It's nothing after all as you said its her first year"she turned to the first row"girls would you mind introducing yourself?"she asked.

They did as they were told and stood beside their 'sister'.

-"Hi! I'm Alexandra Romanov The Spy"

-"I'm Yin Shèng The Judge"

-"I'm Luciana Piercent The Executioner"

The students calmed down and waited for what the council wanted to say.

-" already told you about what you have to know about the game but she didn't tell you about the rules there are six of them" said Camille.

-" 1)-There are grimoires waiting for you on your beds, by the end of the day you'll have to write your darkest secret on the last page, once its done what you've written will disappear and only the Spy will know them but that doesn't mean that you don't have to hide it from the other players"said Luciana.

-"2)-The grimoires are full of spells use them in any way you want : to protect yourself from the spirits to silence someone who knows your secret or simply to have a new haircut" said Alexandra making her silver headed friend wince _'Magic is not a child's play'_ the said girl though, Alexandra sensing that what she said was wrong gave Luciana an apologetic look making her smile slightly.

-" What if we don't write our secret on the grimoir?"asked a girl.

-" If you don't you won't become a player but you'll still be stuck here and the spells on the grimoires won't work for you"said Camille.

-" 3)- If you use the spells to harm or kill another player then you'll be judged"said Yin.

-" 4)- For your own safety find a place where you'll be protected by the spirits and don't go out from it at night" said Camille.

-" 5)- If you value your life don't put a foot in the maze or in the forest or you'll end up dying a very slow and painful death" said Luciana.

-" 6)- Whatever you do" they chorused" if we have a new person here don't explain a thing to him or her until they become players themselves or the spirits will punish you in the way they see fit".

-"You can go now"said Miku.

The students did as they were told and went out of the meeting room leaving the SPR the council and the vice principal.

-" You lied to us" stated Bou-san with an angered look on his face.

-" I'm sorry Houshou I just wanted help and I didn't know what to do besides that, I just wanted the students safe and my ... daughter by my side again".

Miku fell to her knees and started crying, her brother sighed and took her in his arms.

-"Stop crying now, it doesn't suit you little sister"he said.

Luciana just looked at them with a wistful look in her eyes.

Flashback 5 years ago

Luciana's eyes flew open, fear was written all over her face. She put her hand on her stomach remembering the pain of the knife which the spirit in the case was stabbed with. Tears started falling on her cheeks she didn't bother to wipe them and just sobbed quietly.

The door of her room opened, but she didn't turn to see who it was, after all she already knew she always knows when he is near. She felt him sitting beside her on the bed and felt strong arms embracing her, she let herself being carried and put on his lap and hid her face on the crook of his neck.

-" Shhh! It's okay Lucia I'm here now", he said.

She raised her head and looked at his deep blue eyes similar to hers which were filled with worry, he raised his hand and wiped her tears.

-" He stabbed her he stabbed his own daughter it hurt so much Lucas" she said fresh tears streaming down her face.

Her twin brother just wiped them again and held her tightly.

-"It's okay now, it happened a long time ago, we can help her find peace we can help her go to the other side" he said.

Luciana looked at him with her teary eyes and smiled softly then nodded.

-" Stop crying now, it doesn't suit you little sister"he said making her pout.

-" It was only five minutes"she stated.

-" Five minutes or five years it doesn't change the fact that I'm older, now sleep I'll stay with you".

-"Promise?" she asked.

-" I promise"

End Flashback

_' Luciana... Luciana'_

The silver headed girl was brought back to reality by the whispers of her sword, but this time they were louder.

_'Luciana... Luciana'_

The voices were hypnotizing her like a siren's song, beautiful and yet extremely deadly. She knew what they wanted, after all swords were created for one thing.

To kill.

_' Luciana... Luciana ...Free us'_

She reached for the Katana's handle.

_' Kill ...Luciana.. KILL'_

She felt a hand on hers and turned to its owner, Camille was smiling sadly at her. She forgot that the grey eyed girl could see her memories if she they were strong enough.

-" We are here for you" she whispered in her ear.

She saw Yin and Alexandra smiling at her and the voices started fading away. The four girls looked at Miku who was now standing next to her brother.

-"I understand if your angry I'm sorry" she said eyes downcast.

Luella smiled, she knew how it was to loose a child after all for a year she though that one of her twin sons were dead, so she took the woman in her arms.

-" It's okay you did what you though was right and we will help you"she said.

Miku looked at the SPR who nodded at her and she smiled slightly then turned to the council girls.

-" Why would we be angry at you?"said Yin.

The other girls just smiled.

-" Let the game begin" said the vice principal.

* * *

**So here is it hope you liked it.**

**animejuliet: sorry for your name I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope it will be the same for this one about Luciana being discovered as Mai you'll have to wait.**

**JigokuTenshi834: I'm glad it's less confusing, Luciana's brother has a big part in the story. I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**The vote is still open for the pairings and the jinchuriki so vote pretty please.**

**Review, reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila, the new chapter I hope you like it**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt I only own the Ocs and the plot**

* * *

**The pairing will be a Naru/Mai since that's what most people want.**

**As for the jinchuriki I'll be the one choosing since most people didn't vote**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kimiko's body

It was mid-day and everything was calm in the boarding school since the students were all in class, the SPR teams were in base going thru some files about the past of the school, until...

-" ALEXANDRA!"multiple voices screamed.

The door to the base flew open and the orange headed girl entered. She fell to her knees and started gasping for air a wide grin split her face in half. Isabelle who was there handed her a glass of water, Alexandra took it and gulped it down, the SPR just watched her.

-"What did you do now?"asked Isabelle.

The girl just snickered and pointed to the monitors, and everyone looked at them. All the students had their hair painted in neon orange or neon green.

-"You did that?"asked Yasu grinning.

-"Yep"she smiled.

-"How exactly did you exactly do that?"asked Bou-san amusement shining in his eyes.

-"I sneaked into their rooms and changed their shampoos with hair dye"she explained like she did it every day making everyone sweatdrop.

-"Shouldn't you be in class?"asked Martin.

-"Yeah shoulden't you?"asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Luciana standing there with half lidded eyes, the silver headed girl raised her hand to her mouth, yawned and flopped on the couch.

-"I could say the same thing to you"replied Alexandra.

-"I got fired from class because I fell asleep, we were studying french revolution it's not like I don't already know all that my mother is french I knew every thing about french history when I was ten. What's your excuse?"she said turning to Alexandra at the end.

-"I ran for my life"she stated seriously.

-"We have work to do so you may leave the base"said Naru.

-"Noll!"his mother scolded.

-"No tea again?"asked Luciana.

-"Yeah, the idiot scientist didn't have his precious tea so he is condemning us to an eternity of doom"said Gene his twin brother glared at him and he smirked.

-"Then I shall sacrifice my self and save you all from the doom of the all mighty narcissist by making his precious tea" she stated heading to kitchen, making them laugh.

_'All mighty narcissist? No one told her that I'm a narcissist, then how did she know?' _thought Naru suspiciously.

-"So what did you find out?" asked Alexandra.

-" It's quite strange in fact" stated Martin as Luciana came back with a cup of tea and handed it to Naru.

-"How so?"she asked sitting on the couch.

-" Well we didn't find a thing about this school but there are lots of reports about people who went into the forest and never were seen again"answered Madoka.

-" You didn't find anything at all about the school?"asked Alexandra with a calculating look in her eyes.

-" No it's like it never was built at all, there isn't any document about it like it doesn't exist " said Yasu.

The orange haired girl turned to Luciana " Do you think it could be a spell?" she asked making her frown.

-" Probably, a powerful hiding spell making every information about this building and it's past disappear. Maybe a variation of the spell we're using." she explained.

-" What do you mean by the spell you are using and how do you know this much about spells?"asked Naru.

-" To make sure that our parents don't get worried about us and come here we used a hiding spell, but unlike the one used for this school it doesn't hide the fact that we are here but it erases all the worries or questions that our parents may feel making it seem that everything is fine. As for your second question I'm bound to know as much".

_'What does she mean by I'm bound to know?'_ Gene thought he was going to ask her when Luella shot from her seat.

-" Do you know how much it's dangerous to use magic? And if the spell has enough power to bind the parents of every single person here then it's suicide for children to use it"she yelled.

Her outburst caused Luciana to raise an eyebrow and Alexandra to smirk thinking_ 'I wonder what she would have done if she knew that Lucia was the one to cast the spell and she wasn't even widened by it?'._

A scream echoed in the school, making the smirk drop from Alexandra's face. She looked at the girl sitting next to her and they both jumped from the couch nd started running to where to scream came from the SPR behind them. They quickly found themselves in the yard, a crowd of students were surrounding something, when they saw them coming they started scattering.

On the ground was a girl. She was lying lifelessly, her shoulder length black hair had blood splattered on it, her eyes had lost their light, her neck was visibly broken and her school uniform was worn out. Seeing her Luciana remembered her dream because on the floor was no other than Kimiko, Miku's daughter.

Luciana's dream:

She was in somebody's room she didn't know who it was but she could hear crying, behind a door to the left side she opened the door and found a petite girl with shoulder length black hair sitting in the corner of her bedroom. She had her face in her hands and was crying her eyes out.

-"No please stop" she said putting her hands to her ears"I'm sorry Mio I know it's my fault but please stop please"

Luciana couldn't do a thing but watch the girl rock back in forth, endless tears flowing down her face. She suddenly stopped moving and put her hands away from her ears then wiped her tears, her eyes became dull.

-" You're right Mio, It was my fault and there's only one way to make this right I will soon join you".

Luciana stepped forward to stop her but she remembered that she couldn't do a thing after all it was the past. Kimiko walked out of the door and started walking down the school corridors, she reached the stairs and climbed them until they were on the roof she walk to the edge and looked down to the yard.

-"Such a damned school" she said" and yet I can't help but thank kami that I got here since now I can be with you again and repent for causing your dead".

She jumped from the roof breaking her neck and making blood ooze from her head.

End of the dream

The sliver haired girl heard sobbing and saw Miku on her knees crying, Camille and Yin were standing by her side, both were trying to calm her down, without being able to do so.

-" everyone besides the SPR Luciana and Alexandra go back inside" ordered Camille but seeing no one move she sighed" It's an order" she stated and the students eyes went wide and they did as they were ordered.

Yin walked to the dead girl and bent down to her level, she put her hand above where her heart should be and closed her eyes. Miku watched her with a slightly hopeful glance thinking that the young omyoji could revive her somehow but Camille shook her head crushing her hope. After all reviving the death was forbidden so even if Yin wanted to bring the girl back to life she couldn't or the gods will punish her.

After some a minute she opened her eyes and lifted the right sleeve of Kimiko's uniform, letting everyone see a key burned on her forearm.

-" Is that an Anima Crinem?"asked Lin.

-" Yes it is"she answered.

-"What's an Anima Crinem?"asked John.

-" It's a soul lock, it keeps a person's spirit in his or her body making him or her a puppet in the hands of the one who put the lock"he explained.

-"And you did that to her!"yelled Masako to Yin.

-" Think before you speak you pathetic excuse of a medium, if you used your powers correctly then maybe you would have felt that her spirit isn't bound to my power" she said angrily.

Masako's mouth fell open, no one has ever dared to speak to her that way after all she was Masako Hara, the most popular medium in all of Japan no one ever questioned her abilities and yet she was just called pathetic. Luciana sighed, Alexandra was thinking wich was the best way to embarrass the medium when they were back inside, the SPR couldn't decide if they had to be mad at Yin or thank her for putting the girl in her right place and Camille pinched the bridge of her nose sighing.

-" Yin you didn't need to do that" she said, the chinese girl was going to protest when Camille held her hand" Hara-san use your mind before blaming someone of something they didn't do" she continued making the said medium look downcast.

-"We should go in" said Luciana.

-" But what about my little girl?"said a sobbing Miku who was being held by a sad Monk.

-" She will soon 'wake up' and she will probably attack us so the best thing we could do is go in"she explained.

They all went back inside the school and into the base, everyone sat down on the couches and Lin took his laptop and Naru his black notebook.

-" Was this what you ment when you said that the player who's secret is found will be damned?"he asked emtionessly making the girls nod their heads.

-" What was her secret and is that what caused her death?"asked Martin looking at Alexandra.

-" She was at a lake with her best friend, Mio told her that she couldn't swim. Thinking that it was a joke she pushed her in the water and she drowned and Kimiko, scared, told the police that came shortly after that Mio slipped and drowned. As for your second question I think Lucia will be able to explain it better"she said making everyone look at the silver headed girl.

-" Yes and no, the master of the spirits..."she started.

-"Master of the spirits?" asked Gene.

-" Yes the one who is controlling the others; you must have felt that the spirits are stuck her"said Camille making him nod" well we believe that the reason of this is that someone is making them stay and the same spirit is the one pulling the strings of this game".

-" As I was saying the master of the spirits, sends the souls to attack every player, so they have to ward them or tell them the secret of another player to save their lives. The master will then use the said secret to make the player commit suicide and turn into a damned if the player doesnt end their life then the secret will cause his or her death. In Kimiko's case she heard Mio's voice telling her that it was her fault that she was dead and kept telling her to join her until she did" she explained making Miku who was still in the arms of Bou-san sob louder.

-" So it's the master of the spirits that locks the soul in the bodies of the ones who commit suicide?"asked Yasu.

-"We believe so"said Luciana.

-" Could a normal spirit lock somebody else's soul?" Naru asked Lin.

-" No, unless it was a witch or a sorcerer while alive"he answered.

-" So we have a sorcerer or a witch spirit to deal with?"asked a slightly panicked Ayako, those spirits were know to be very vicious and almost impossible to exorcise.

-" No"satated Luciana gaining the attention of everybody" it's a witch or a sorcerer wannabe".

-" How are you so sure of that?"asked Martin.

-" Because if the master of the spirits was really a witch or a sorcerer it would never give, grimoires to some teens, it's too dangerous after all if just one word is change in spell it could change all it's purpose"answered Luella for her gaining surprised looks from the SPR minus Martin and frowns from the council that they quickly hid.

-" How did you know that mother?"asked Naru.

-" It's common knowledge"she answered.

_'No it's not!'_ thought every one on the council.

-" Girls you should go eat your lunch class will start soon"said Miku who put herself together, they noded and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Countless stars were shining in the night's sky, surrounding the full moon wich cast it's light on the only person who was sitting on the roof. Camille was gazing at the queen of the night wich was casting it's light on her making her sking glow. Oh! how much she wished she could be there could with the moon, her mother (the one gives me the reason why she called the moon her mother will have an ice cream) but she couldn't, she could only stare at the moon and sing to it like she did back home in Spain.

**"Tonto el que no entienda **  
**Cuenta una leyenda**  
**Que una hembra gitana**

**Conjuró a la luna**  
**Hesta el amanecer**  
**Llorando pedia**  
**Al llegar el dia**

**Desposar un cale**  
**Tendras a tu hombre**  
**Piel morena**  
**Desde el cielo**  
**Hablo la luna llena**  
**Pero a cambio quiero**  
**El hijo primero**

**Que le engendres a el**

**Que quien su hijo inmola**

**Para no estar sola**

**Poco le iba a querer**

**Luna quieres ser madre**

**Y no encuentras querer**  
**Que te haga mujer**  
**Dime luna de plata**  
**Qué pretendes hacer**  
**Con un nino de piel**  
**A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha**  
**Hijo de la luna**

**De padre canela**  
**Nació un nino**  
**Blanco como el lomo**  
**De un armino**

**Con los ojos grises**  
**En vez de aceituna**  
**Nino albino de luna**  
**Maldita su estampa**  
**Este hijo es de un payo**  
**Y yo no me lo cayo**  
**Y yo no me lo cayo**  
**Gitano al creerse deshonrado**

**Se fue a su mujer**

**Cuchillo en mano**

**De quien es el hijo?**

**Me has enganao fijo**  
**Y de muerte la hirio**  
**Luego se hizo al monte**  
**Con el nino en brazos**  
**Y alli le abandono**

**Luna quieres ser madre**

**Y no encuentras querer**  
**Que te haga mujer**  
**Dime luna de plata**  
**Qué pretendes hacer**  
**Con un nino de piel**  
**A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha**

**Hijo de la luna**

**Y en las noches**  
**Que haya luna llena**  
**Sera porque el nino**  
**Este de buenas**  
**Y si el nino llora**  
**Menguara la luna**  
**Para hacerle una cuna**  
**Y si el nino llora**

**Menguara la luna para**

**Harcerle una cuna"**

**-"** Your voice is beautiful"said a voice behind her.

Her eyes widened and she held her head low making her long black hair hide her glowing face.

-"Thank you" she said without turning around.

Sha heard footsteps walking towards her and felt someone sitting next to her, the person in question was Gene she knew that Luciana trusted him but she didn't know if she could tell him what she was, so she stood up and started walking back inside hiding her hands which were glowing too.

-"Did I disturb you he?" he asked her.

-" No, it's just getting cold so I thought that I should go in"

-"You are right I should probably go inside too"he stated following her in the building.

Once inside and far away from the moonlight Camille's skin stopped glowing and she relaxed. The two teens started walking down the corridors silently until Camille turned to Gene.

-" Why did you go to the roof?"she asked him.

-" I had a friend that loved to gaze at the moon, she always said that it calmed her greatly and that it made her think about a dear friend of her".

-" What was her name?".

-"Taniyama Mai"he said smiling.

-" You seem to miss her".

-" I do" he stated.

-" Then the moon shall bring her back to you". '_She_ _already_ _did' _she thought.

They rounded the corner and froze, it was exactly what Camille and Gene didn't want to happen. A ghost was standing infront of them it's head was cut off and it's hands were reaching for them. Gene fell to his knees gasping for air he was as pale as a sheet of paper. Camile kneeled besides him worried then her eyes lit in comprehension, she held her hand infront of her.

_**-"Luna Madre, préstame tu poder y protegerse de este espíritu**_** maligno"** (Moon Mother, lend me your power and protect us from this evil spirit) she said making a silver light shoot in the direction of the spirit making it disappear.

-"Gene can you walk?"she asked.

-"Y-yes"he said in weak voice.

They walked slowly, because Gene wasn't able to move quickly, they stopped by the door of base and Camille opened it with her electronic card. Once inside Gene fell to his knees once again, his face getting more pale by the minute.

-"Gene!" everyone yelled.

Martin and Bou-san lifted him and put him on a couch.

-"What happened?"asked Naru with a neutral face but you could see the worry in his eyes.

-"A spirit attacked us"she stated.

-"Was he the one to hurt him?"asked Luella.

-"No, the spirit was highly tainted and it put to much pressure on his psychic powers"she answered.

-"Then why didn't it happen to you you are a perfect medium too?"obsereved Lin.

-" I went thru a ritual so it won't happen to me"she explained.

-"What will happen to him if he doesn't go thru the ritual too?" asked Naru.

-"He will die" she stated making everyone gasp.

Gene looked at her eyes wide, and Luella started sobbing.

-"Could you tell me the ritual maybe I could perform it?"said Lin but she shook her head no.

She turned to Luella and smiled softly" That doesn't mean he can't be saved"she said then turned to the left" Sakuya could you wake your master and tell her that she and Luciana are needed"she told the shiki.

-"Yin left a shiki with you?"asked Masako.

-" No, Yin left three of her shiki with me three with Lucia, three with Alex and three with her"she stated.

Some minutes later the door opened letting the rest of the council enter the base, Luciana immediately went to Gene and put a hand to his forehead, after some seconds she opened her eyes and nodded towards Yin, the omyoji took a spell paper and held it between her index and middle finger then brought it near her mouth.

_**-"Liánmǐn zhī shén tīngdàole wǒ de qǐngqiú, wǒ dǎ diànhuà gěi nǐ, ràng wǒ shòuyǔ nǐ de quánlì hé jiǎnqīng zhège fánrén de tòngkǔ, suǒyǐ tā kěnéng huì bèi**_** bǎocún"**(god of mercy hear my plea I call for you so grant me your power and lessen the pain of this mortal man so he may be saved) she said and the paper glowed and the chinese kanji(?) of mercy was written on it she placed it on his chest and turned to Luciana, "He will be safe until Three in the morning you'll have to go thru the ritual before that".

-"If you know the ritual then it is safer to tell me how it works and I will perform it I have more experience" said Lin.

-"If you want to do the ritual then you have to use The Book Of The Dead which you aren't able to use"she stated makin him turn pale.

-"Neither do you, the only people who can use the book are the witches of the Muneris clan"said Luella.

_'Again with the things you shouldn't know'_ thought Alexandra.

-"The witches of the Muneris clan are the most powerful and respected witches, since the gods gave them the power to use any kind of magic and made them protectors of The Book Of The Dead which gives them complete control over demons" she explained to the SPR when they gave her questioning looks.

-" Exactly why I'm going to be the one to perform the ritual" said the silver haired girl" after all my full name isn't Luciana Destiny Muneris Piercent for nothing".

-"You're a Muneris?"asked Luella eyes wide.

-"Yes I am the daughter of the head of the clan Aria Muneris Piercent"she stated" now will you let me do the ritual?"she asked Martin and Luella.

-"Yes" they both said.

* * *

**Here is it I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Leave me reviews they make my day better.**

**The song id Hijo de la luna by Mecano.**

**you can find the translation here: -0#songtranslation**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the update sorry it's late i've been very busy :)**

* * *

**I don't own ghost hunt I only own the plot and the Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 5: The ritual

The power of mirrors- or any reflective surface – to reveal what is hidden has been known since ancient times. Throughout history, mirror gazing, or scrying, has been used to look into the future, answer questions, solve problems, find lost objects and people, and identify or find thieves and criminals. Mirrors are said to have a dark power – they are held to be a soul stealer. That's why some people tend to cover the mirrors in a house when someone dies. If a dead person sees himself in a mirror, his soul will become lost or have no rest. legend has it that mirrors are doorways for spirits to enter a place. But legend also has it that they may let demons escape hell, using the mirrors as a portal. That's why there is a room in Torch Reality that's sealed.

The Room of Mirrors.

Witches have always been teached how to use mirrors, be it for the good of others or their bad. After all mirrors aren't evil in themselves but it is done with them that makes them good or evil.

As a witch, Luciana knew all of this, that's why she chose the sealed room to perform the ritual. It was a big circular room, the roof was made from glass letting the full moon cast her light on the nine mirrors covering the walls and the mirror on the ground. She pulled of her shoes and put them by the doorway, then stepped inside. Once her foot touched the ground, a white pentacle appeared in the mirror, she took black candles and placed them in front of the nine mirrors. Luciana took a dagger with a black handle adorned with a white dragon, she slached the palm of her right hand letting the blood drip from the deep gash and used it to write on the mirrors on the wall.

On the first one she wrote primus, on the second one she wrote _secundo_, on the third she wrote _tertia_, on the fourth she wrote _quarto_, on the fifth she wrote _quintum_, on the sixth she wrote _sexta_, on the seventh she wrote _septimo_, on the eighth she wrote_ octava_ and on the ninth she wrote _nona_.

Luciana took the ribon tying her hair and used it to bandage her hand, then she stood in the middle of the pentagram she snapped her finger and the candles lit up.

(Since the Muneris clan is french most of Luciana's spells are french you could google the translation or as k me in a review and i'll translate it).

She looked to the moon thru the glass and closed her eyes and started her spell.

**" En cette nuit bénie par la lune, reine du ciel étoilé**

**J'en appelle à la déesse Artémis**

**Toi qui illumine le ciel par ta grandeur**

**Je t'en conjure donne moi ta bénédiction**

**Que le sang qui coule dans mes veines**

**Me donnant le conrôle sur Le Livre Des morts**

**_Soit renforcé dans son pouvoir par ton éclat"_**

After the last word left her mouth the pentagram started shining silver, then went back to his previous color. Luciana put her hands in front of her her palms facing the roof and opened her eyes.

**_" Livre Des Morts entends l'appel de ta maîtresse, viens à moi car j'ai besoin de tes services"._**

A black leather bound book appeared in her hands, it seemed to have a black aura surrounding it but Luciana didn't seem to mind that and just looked to her right to the three light orbs flying besides her.

-" Go to your master tell her that the twins may come here now, I have finished the preparations".

* * *

The base was deadly silent, no one was speaking. The SPR members were all apprehensive about the ritual that would take place in some minutes, Yin was drawing on her sketch book while Alexandra was looking over her shoulder and Camille was lost in thoughts. The thunder boomed making everyone jump, Alexandra turned to Camille and snickered gaining a death glare from the raven haired girl, the SPR members looked between the two not understanding and Yin rolled her eyes.

That incident seemed to pull everyone out of their thoughts, Luella turned to the three council members a worried look in her eyes.

-" Will he be alright?" she asked.

-" Mom..." started Gene but his father shot him a look making him shut up.

-" Everything will go as planed " answered Camille smiling" Gene is very lucky in fact and Lucia would rather die than letting anything happen to him".

-" If I may ask why do you say that Gene is lucky?"asked John.

The raven haired girl opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Yin" A minute please"she said then turned to Alexandra" when the ritual will start the damned will be drawn to the source of it would you mind taking care of that?".

-" With pleasure"she answered grinning then got out of base.

Everybody turned to Camille and she continued" For the ritual to work you need a full moon, the blood of a relative and The Book Of The Dead. So he's lucky to have a full blooded Muneris witch, a full moon and Oliver. I on the other hand lacked the blood of a relative so I had to wait 24 hours for my older brother to come here from Spain, then I had a hard time to get him out of here and make sure he wouldn't tell anyone about the school".

-" B-b-l-l-oo-dd of a r-r-elative"stuttred Ayako, pale.

-" It's just a little, so Lucia can draw the balancing seal on Gene" she explained, then she titled her head slightly to the side and frowned" spirits are starting to enter the building... there is one in the music room and one in the kitchen".

-" Takigawa, John" said Naru, they nodded and went to exorcise them.

-" I don't feel any spirits" said Masako frowning then putting her kimono clad hand to her mouth.

-" That my dear, is because as I said you are just an excuse of a medium"said Yin without raising her head from her sketch book.

-" Yin..."said Camille warningly.

Masako stood from the couch and stormed from the base to her room, a look of hurt and anger in her eyes.

-" It's not my fault reina you know that I don't like people thinking that they are the best when they have none existent abilities. Did you even look how she is dressed it's a case she will need to move fast or even run and a kimono isn't the best choice of clothes for that. I'm sure that she doesn't even train her psychic powers to a new level because she thinks that they are perfect" explained the Chinese girl.

The SPR members looked at Yin with an understanding look, Masako had great potential but her attitude wasn't something good so she needed someone to break it to her, someone to tell her that it wasn't the time to act like a brat when they were in a case.

-" What are they doing?"asked Madoka who was looking at the monitors, most of the students were standing by the doorway of their room a candle in their hands.

-" It's a cleansing spell" answered Lin.

-" I'm glad that this year's players are smart enough to protect their rooms and didn't start searching for a safe place that would be stupid" stated Yin.

-" But wasn't it in the rules to find a safe place?" asked Yasu.

-" Yes, but don't forget that it's a game we can't give them everything on a silver platter they... you have to understand things by yourself" she explained.

Camille brought her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

-" Is everything alright?" asked Luella worriedly.

-" Yes it's just Alexandra asking for my help" she explained with a smile then turned her head to the door.

Yin raised her head from her sketch book and looked at the same direction" Its time" she said to the twins.

* * *

Alexandra walked thru the schools corridors and went to her room. Entering her bedroom she opened the first drawer of her nightstand and took a medium sized box. She opened it and took the red gun resting in it, the grip had a black rose drawn into it.

-" Hello my precious" she said kissing the muzzle.

Two minutes later she found herself in the yard looking for anything weird, she didn't have to wait a long time, six figures started walking towards her on all fours_ 'Damned students' _she thought. Without waiting she shot two of them an inhuman shout sounded thru the yard and their bodies fell to the ground. The others sped towards her, one of them jumped at her trying to pin her on the floor she ducked and shot the Damned the same shout left its lips and the body fell down.

-" God I'm going to become deaf if this continues"she said put a finger in her ear.

The three remaining were on her the next minute, she dodged all their attacks and shot two of them and winced at their shout, the last one didn't last long either and fell to the ground after being shot too.

Alexandra smirked as the lightning illuminated the sky, and rain started falling much harder, but it disappeared when wolves started appearing out of the trees.

-" I can do with the Damned easily, but the wolves really?" she asked no one in particular an annoyed look on her face then she looked at the sky" hey Camille I really hate wolves mind taking care of some".

Lightning shot from the sky and struck three of them leaving only two.

-" Why thank you Camille, now my turn" she said smiling.

Alexandra felt a warm energy travelling thru her body, the wolves started running towards her she didn't pay them any mind, the energy started concentrating on her hands and she thru her gun aside. Two fire balls appeared in her hands and she tossed them at the wolves who were about to pounce on her and watched them burning.

Pyrokinesis was useful sometimes.

* * *

The Davis twins were walking down the corridors Yin leading the way to the room of mirrors, the short walk seemed to Gene and Naru like an eternity, the younger one of them was worried for his brother and the older one felt weakness slowly seep into his being since it was nearly three in the morning. They stopped in front of an open door, but Yin didn't leave them get in, she raised her hand and moved it slightly. The two boys heard the ringing of a bell and looked at her wrist, they saw two golden bells attached to a red ribbon around it, they were going to ask her what was it's use when three orbs of light flew from inside the room and took place behind the Chinese girl before they disappeared from their sight.

-" They would have hurt you if you went in" she explained.

Naru nodded and Gene smiled slightly as a thank you, she told them to go inside and turned back to base with six shiki in tow instead of three.

The two boys looked at each other and did as they were told. Once in they looked at the mirrors covering the walls each one of them having an inscription with a red liquid that looked a lot like blood (a/n: Well duh!) in front of them were black candles. The floor was composed mostly of one big circular mirror the only bare place being where they were standing. On the middle of it stood Luciana inside a silver pentagram a black leather bound book in her hands.

She smiled at them" Oliver don't step onto the mirror please, Gene you can come" she said. The older twin walked into the pentagram and the silver haired girl smiled at him reassuringly" Pull your shirt off" she ordered.

He did as he was told and took a sharp intake of breath since by removing the shirt he removed the seal two.

The witch opened the book and the pentagram took a crimson color immediately.

**_" Esprits déchus entedez l'appel du Livre Des Morts et venez à moi_**

**_Vous qui à jamais serez prisoniers des enfers_**

**_Vous qui jamais ne verez les jardins du seigneurs_**

**_Habitants des neuf cercles des enfers entendez ma voix et suivez là_**

**_Je vous offre un hôte venez le prendre:_**

**_Premier cercle liberation_**

A black figure appeared in the first mirror and shot towards Gene then entered his body, Naru was going to step in and help him but a look Luciana made him stop in his track.

_**Deuxième cercle liberation**_

_**Troisième cercle liberation**_

_**Quatrième cercle liberation**_

_**Cinquième cercle liberation**_

_**Sixième cercle liberation**_

_**Septième cercle liberation**_

_**Huitième cercle libération**_

Each time she said those sentences a figure would appear into the next mirrors and go into his body and each time Gene would cry out in pain until he fell onto his knees making Naru wince.

_**Neuvième cercle**_** liberation"**

The figure in the ninth mirror was taller and much darker it went thru the mirror and into Gene making him wail in pain, his body went rigid and Luciana frown. She touched his hand and was pulled into the astral plane.

It was black as usual but somehow she could see eight black figures standing in front of her she walked towards them and they immediately moved away from her. She saw Gene standing with a blank look on his face a black figure hovering above him.

-" It was your fault" it said" the girl is probably dead and it is all your fault she trusted you didn't she and you failed her, poor poor little Mai".

Luciana felt bad she saw Gene as a brother she got to know him in the short amount of time that he was in the hospital and even before that she knew who he really was but she never told Naru after all if he wanted to keep him secret who was she to make him tell her. So she did what she had to do, she walked to them and the demon ran away she shook him slightly.

-" Gene look at me Gene" he raised his head when hearing her voice.

-" Luciana...?"he asked.

-" Yes it's me"she stated" and I'm so sorry".

-" Why it's not like you were the one who took her from me"

-" technically it was me Gene-no-baka" she said hugging him.

-" Gene-no...Mai?" he asked pulling back to look at her making her nod.

He held her tightly in his arms thanking god that she was alive. Because you see Mai was the only one who ever called him Gene-no-baka when he teased her and he was sure that no one knew about that nickname.

-" Why did you...?"he started.

-" Gene we have a ritual to complete we'll talk later" he nodded and they found themselves in the real world.

Luciana looked at Naru and smiled reassuringly, he nodded at her and she continued with the ritual.

_**" Esprit déchus retournez d'où vous venez**_

_**Le Livre Des Morts qui a permit votre entré**_

_**Vous banis de cette endroit inondé par l'éclat de la lune**_

_**Residants des enfers quittez ces lieu**_

_**Vous n'êtes plus bienvenu sortez de ce corps et retournez en** enfer"_

The room seemed to lighten imediatly and Gene sighed when he felt the demons getting out of his body.

_**" Livre Des Morts ton aide n'est plus demandée disparait c'est un ordre**"_

The Book Of The Dead disappeared and Luciana mentioned to Naru to come into the pentagram, he stood behind his brother and Luciana took his left hand in one of hers then slashed it with the same dagger that she used before he winced slightly but didn't say anything. The witch guided his hand on his brothers back, drawing a reversed cross into a pentagram.

_**" By the blood of a reletive the balancing seal is activated and the ritual completed"** _she said.

The blood turned black until a tatoo appeared taking the form of the blood seal. Gene fell to the floor exhausted and candles lost their light as well as the pentagram on the mirror. Luciana smiled and looked at the moon thru the glass on the roof_ ' Thank you for your help'_ she thought.

The two teens took the unconscious Gene to base, Luella and Martin were immediately by there side and, the professor took his son and brought him to his room then came back to base mirroring the hopeful looks of everybody minus the council members who knew that the ritual went right.

-" Did everything go as planned?" asked Madoka.

-" Yes it did"Luciana stated looking at Camille who was bandaging her hand carefully.

-" Was there any secondary effect you seem grim?" asked Luella worried.

-" No... well yes but it's normal, he won't be able to use his psychic powers until tomorrow night" she stated.

-" Then what's bothering you?" asked Yasu.

-" My mother will be here by tomorrow after noon she sensed me using the book of the dead" she answered.

-" Didn't she sense it when you used it with Camille?" asked Naru.

-" No, she was giving birth"she answered.

Camille sighed and got up hoisting Luciana to her feet and turned to Lin.

-" Do you mind placing seals preventing anything from entering the mirrors room be it human or spiritual?"she asked the tall man only nodded, she turned to the members of the council" everyone to bed we'll take care of Lady Muneris when she is here"

-" Yes reina" they chorused.

* * *

**Here is the end of the chapter hope you liked it.**

**Review and tell me what do you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late update I went back to school and I had lots of holework to do, that and the computer broke.**

**I actually wrote this in class and nearly got caught by my teacher ;)**

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, Dragon Ball Z and Naruto I only own the plot and the Ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Youkai

Luciana was sitting on a cliff looking at the raging water of the ocean beneath her, the wind was blowing strands of her silver hair back. She liked when the astral plane took this image , it made her remember the clan's estate in France. Witches loved nature so the first head of the Muneris clan built a huge mansion in the middle of a forest. She used to sneak out when the moon was full and walk thru the forest until she reached a similar cliff. She would then sit there for hours until Lucas brought her back to her room.

Luciana felt her surroundings start shifting and stood up. The night's sky started fading ad was replaced by sunny sky, she found herself in a forest clearing, she looked around and saw the half hidden building of Torch Reality behind the tall trees.

A girl walked into the clearing, she was wearing a 19th century maid dress a book was held closely in her arms, she looked around and set it down it had a light aura surrounding it.

-"A white witch" muttered Luciana to herself.

The girl sat in front of the book on the forest floor, she unwrapped a dark blue cloth and took a Amethyst necklace from it.

-"Clair" a voice called.

The girl now known as Clair paled and wiped her head to the direction of the voice. A teenage girl walked from the tree line, she had long curly blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was wearing a long sleeved purple dress suiting a noble woman of the 19th century, her eyes widened when she saw the spell book on the ground.

-"Lady Elizabeth, please it's not what it seems like "Clair pleaded.

-"You're a witch" stated the blond girl with weary eyes.

-"Yes my lady but I'm a white witch I wouldn't hurt a fly" she took the necklace in her hand" I was making a protection charm for you".

A smile split Elizabeth's face" Then continue please, would you mind teaching me too?" she said.

A rustling was heard, but the girls didn't hear it. Luciana turned towards it and saw a boy in his 2Os wearing a dark blue noble clothes from the same time frame, he had dark brown hair and the same eyes as Elizabeth, but his were shining with malice, he smirked and turned around.

The vision started fading out and Luciana soon found herself laying in bed, she was still sleepy since she had less than five hours of sleep last night. She sighed and got up from her bed she took a clean set of her uniform and went to the bathroom she took a boiling hot shower and got dressed then wrapped a new piece of gauze around her wounded hand after putting her shoes she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was stuck under the jacket, she was going to tie it in her usual pony tail when she stopped.

Staring back at her was a male version of herself, Lucas was looking at her with a kind look on his face, suddenly he put his hand on his stomach and his white shirt started turning red under his hand. He started coughing blood and fell to his knees 'Sister' he mouthed then disappeared.

Luciana froze then fell to the ground crying her eyes out "I'm so sorry" she started repeating over and over again while hot tears were spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

Camille was in the gymnasium practicing archery, every arrow she shot struck the bull's eyes. Her light grey eyes were focused on their target, she took another arrow, aimed, and shot it. It was covered in a silver light and flew faster towards the target strucking it and turning it to ash.

A small smile graced her lips, she always felt at peace when using her spiritual powers. She wasn't a miko, far from it but their duties were slightly the same. She hated what her status had made her do a long time ago but she couldn't help but love her duty it made her feel closer to her mother.

Camille retrieved the arrows and put them as well as the bow on their resting places. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a plain long sleeved grey shirt and white sweats, tying her still damp hair in a ponytail.

She walked down the corridors heading towards the main lounge to look for her 'sisters', since school hours were finished.

-" Reina!", a voice called out.

She turned around and saw Isabelle running to her.

-" What is it Isa?"she asked.

The girl panted slightly" asked for you" she stated.

Camille nodded and headed towards the base with Isabelle in toe. She stopped at the door, took her electronic card and opened it. When she got in she found the SPR members sitting on the couches with Miku, who was holding a crow in her hands. Camille blinked at the sight of the bird and turned to Martin.

-" How may I help you?", she asked.

-" Well you see we have a little problem" he said then pointed to the bird" the crow is actually Mrs. Mary Jerrard your history teacher".

Camille put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh and the black bird seemed to glare.

-" We already called for Alexandra to ask her if she was the culprit, but we would like you to order the girl who did it to cancel the spell if it's not her".

She nodded and the door to the base opened letting Alexandra come into view, a lollipop in her mouth, she looked at the crow and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

-" Ooooh! Crows are bad omens you know" she said pointing to it.

The bird seemed to understand and started flapping it's wings erratically it's red eyes glaring at her. But she didn't seem fazed.

-" So what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

-" It's " said Camille pointing to the crow.

-" I know" stated Alexandra calmly.

-" Were you the one who did it?" asked Yasu clearly amused.

-" Nope" she answered with a grin, but her eyes that were trained towards the bird held disgust.

Naru who had raised his head from the file he was reading when Alexandra came in, narrowed his eyes at that and looked at Camille. Sure enough she had the same look thought it was half hidden.

-" Then who did?" asked Madoka curious.

But before she could get her answer the door opened again and Luciana came in, she looked at crow with disdain evident in her eyes as well as disgust.

-" I'll go and make tea" she stated disappearing in the kitchen and surprising everyone.

-" What's with her?" asked a slightly pale Gene who was worried.

-" She was the one who did that" she said pointing to the crow.

-" What?" asked Miku disbelieving.

Camille just raised an eyebrow knowing that Luciana could be a devil when she wished to.

-" Well it happened like this".

Flashback 40 minutes ago:

Alexandra was sitting in her history classroom, she was extremely bored, she was there since 10 minutes ago and the teacher didn't seem to want to start class. The orange haired girl would have been fine with it if Luciana was sitting next to her, but no, she wasn't there yet and Alexandra was getting annoyed and when she she felt annoyed it was very bad for her classmates because she'll just start pranking them.

But the door opened, letting in a tired Luciana, the history teacher got up from her chair and faced the witch.

-" It's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence miss Piercent" she said.

Luciana looked at the board then at the bored students" Well it's not like the lesson already began, right " she stated.

The teacher glared at her making herself ironically look like the big bad witch of children stories. Because you see wasn't a very young woman. Her face face was wrinkled, she had a hooked nose, obsidian eyes, grey hair attached in a bun and she was wearing a long black dress and a cross around her neck.

-" Go to your seat miss Piercent" she ordered.

Luciana did as she was told without making a fuss and sat next to Alexandra.

-" Your late"stated the Romanov.

-" I had a problem with my mirror" she said a look of sorrow in her eyes.

Alexandra looked at her confused then understood.

-" It's going to be ok"she whispered making her smile sadly.

-" The lesson of today will be little different from the others, since some students seemed to find the last one extremely boring" she said giving Luciana a pointed look" we're going to talk about Witch hunting" she said making the silver haired witch's eyes narrow" take your note books and start writing notes".

"The witch trials in Early Modern Europe came in waves and then subsided. There were trials in the 15th and early 16th centuries, but then the witch scare went into decline, before becoming a major issue again and peaking in the 17th century. What had previously been a belief that some people possessed supernatural abilities (which were sometimes used to protect the people) now became a sign of a pact between the people with supernatural abilities and the devil. To justify the killings, Protestant Christianity and its proxy secular institutions deemed witchcraft as being associated to wild Satanic ritual parties in which there was much naked dancing, and cannibalistic was also seen as heresy for going against the first of the ten commandments (You shall have no other gods before me) or as violating majesty, in this case referring to the divine majesty, not the worldly. Further, scripture specifically decreed that "thou shalt not suffer a witch to live" (Exodus 22:18), which many believed.

Witch-hunts were seen across early modern Europe, but the most significant area of witch-hunting in modern Europe is often considered to be central and southern was a late starter in terms of the numbers of trials, compared to other regions of Europe. Witch-hunts first appeared in large numbers in southern France and Switzerland during the 14th and 15th centuries. The peak years of witch-hunts in southwest Germany were from 1561 to 1670. The first major persecution in Europe, when witches were caught, tried, convicted, and burned in the imperial lordship of Wiesensteig in southwestern Germany, is recorded in 1563 in a pamphlet called "True and Horrifying Deeds of 63 Witches"..." she started but was untirupted by one of the students.

-" What do you think of witches? where does things necessary in your opinion?".

-" Witches are demons in human body, they are children of the devil who must be hunted and killed" she stated without hesitation.

Luciana was angry and her eyes narrowed further before a smirk found her way in her face" Are we now?" she whispered" I wonder which one of us is a devil's child, me or you, you are more of a demon than me, a bad omen just like a crow" her smirk grew" yes a black little crow".

And in front of all the students the teacher started growing smaller and smaller, black wings sprout in the place of her hands and a beak appeared on her face. In front of them was a crow.

End of Flashback

Luciana got out of the kitchen with a tea tray in her hands, she handed everyone a cup and sat down next to Camille and Alexandra who took place in one of the couches when Alexandra was telling them what happened. Every one stared at her and she blinked.

-" Yes?" she asked.

-" Luciana you know that these kind of actions towards your teachers are forbidden don't you?" asked Miku making her nod" then would you mind giving her body back?".

She looked at the crow and snapped her fingers, the bird slowly turned back to the old lady. She sprung from Miku's lap where she was held and raised a hand to slap Luciana. But a silver object passed near her cheek grazing it and letting blood flow from it, she looked at the object that stuck itself into the wall and saw that it was a Sai.

-" Try to touch her again and my Sai will go thru your chest judgement or not" said Yin who had a Sai in her right she took the one sticking from the wall and fixed her hair in a bun using the Sais as pins.

The other people present in base looked at her horrified, she just threatened someone with death. They then looked at the other council members and saw that Camille's eyes were fille with rage, Alexandra's green ones as well Luciana was simply looking at the teacher with a bored look that could give Naru's a run for his money.

-" You know it's very hard to be the keeper of so much secrets and it is very easy to slip" started Alexandra her usual grin back in her face" I wonder what will the other players do if they knew who you are really deep inside?".

Mary's eyes grew wide and she looked at Camille the girl just gave her a sweet smile.

-" You should go, you must be very tired" she said.

-" Yes, your majesty" the teacher said leaving the base.

-" You shouldn't threaten people to death when it could actually take your own life" said Luciana to Yin.

-" Everyone who dares to touch you will be dead meat princess" she stated.

-" I'm sorry for disturbing your work" said Luciana to the SPR members.

-" It's nothing" answered Gene then he looked at Yin and smiled at her" Thank you for taking care of her this good" he said making her nod and smile slightly.

The SPR members looked at him confused not knowing why did he care for this girl so much all of a sudden.

-" Well let's ..." started Camille getting up only to freeze and look into space, Luciana did the same and Masako gasped pulling a hand to her mouth.

-" What is it?" asked Naru.

-" Youki" the three of them said.

Camille and Luciana looked at each other then run out of base, followed by Alexandra, Yin, Naru, John, Bou-san, Ayako, Lin and Masako. They soon found themselves in the music room, it was really big but what stood out the most out of it was the huge white wolf with night blue eyes and three swaying tails.

-" Sanbi Ōkami (three tailed wolf)" whispered Bou-san eyes widening.

The wolf heard him and sent one of his tails trying to crush him but it was blocked by a staff engraved with runes. Yin who was wielding it pushed the monk backwards and tried to hold the tail back but it was still pushing her backwards.

Two gun shots were heard and the youkai skidded backwards howling in pain, Alexandra was standing there with a calculating look two guns in her hand, the red she used the other they and a blue one which had a sliver rose instead of a black one.

-" Luciana, youkais are supposed to be japanese demons this one was..." she started.

-" summoned I know" she said putting her hand on the handle of her katana but the memories of what happened earlier in the morning flooded her and her eyes started changing to red making her let go of it.

Alexandra saw that and cursed, Camille did too but stayed calm.

-" Luciana can you create a shield?" she asked.

The witch nodded " Holy shield" she said and a barrier appeared in front of them protecting them from the wolf.

-" Of all the things we could have fought it had to be a youkai" said Alexandra annoyed.

-" Why what's the problem?" asked Naru with a frown.

-" Youkais can only be killed with weapons blessed by the gods" explained Ayako for them.

-" And I suppose that there isn't any weapon like that here" stated Bou-san.

-" Couldn't we exorcise it?" asked a hopeful John.

-" No," stated Lin" the only thing we could do is seal it into someone creating a jinchuriki, and we don't have the materials necessary to do that, and the price would be the sealer's life".

At that the council girls looked at Luciana, she nodded.

-" I can do it without dying" she stated" but who will be the jinchuriki".

The SPR members looked at each other and Masako step forwards.

-" I will do it" she said determination in her eyes, making everybody look at her with surprise.

-" Are you sure little doll there's no way to go back on this?" asked Yin and the medium nodded.

-" Distarct him for me would you?" said Luciana making a bow and arrow appear from nowhere and throwing them at Camille and nodding at the other two then turned to Masako" Lay on the ground" she ordered and left the shield fall.

Lin and Yin ordered their shikis to attack the youkai who was howling in pain when they wounded him, but his wounds healed quickly so it tried to crush them with it's tails but a barrier with both their powers made him stop. He roared in pain when an arrow with purifying energy struck him courtesy of Camille. Alexandra on the other hand shot fireball after fireball at it the wolf turned it's head towards her and opened his mouth crescents of wind blades came flying at her making her hit the wall and her lollipop fall from her mouth. She stood up and looked at him furious.

Yin's and Camille's eyes widened" GET OUT OF THE WAY" they both shouted.

Naru did as told as well as Lin, Ayako, John and Bou-san while Luciana created another shield while drawing a seal around Masako's uncovered belly.

Alexandra moved her hands to her side" Ga-Meh-Ah-Meh- Ah!" she screamed and lunched the gigantic fireball at the wolf making him fall back and bring a wall down with him letting the other people present see the forest outside the school" Yeah super saiyen mode, take that you lollipop killer" she said grinning making everybody sweatdrop.

-" Yin!" called Luciana.

The omyouji nodded and took a sutra that she lunched at the wolf," Bindings of the gods!" she said and ropes appeared wrapping it rendering it unable to move.

Luciana unsheathed the katana and closed her eyes concentrating on controlling her emotions, when she opened them they were blue with a blood red circle around the pupil, she saw fear in Masko's eyes" Trust me" she said, the medium nodded and closed her eyes.

Luciana raised the katana and stabbed Masako thru her stomach in the middle of the seal. The others beside the council look at her with horror but they soon calmed down when they didn't see blood it was like the blade of the katana passed thru Masako.

_**-" I call upon the creator of the messenger you who will take our souls once the time has come, Lady Death by your permission I complete this seal Shiki Fuin!**_"she said.

The katana glowed as well as the seal and when the lights died down Masako was lying unconscious on the ground her once short black hair reached her waist and was pure white.

-" The seal was a success she will be alright in a few hours of sleep" she said sheathing her katana.

Bou-san took the medium gently in his arms and they all returned to base where the others were waiting worriedly. When the door opened Luella and Madoka ran to them.

-" Is she alright?" asked Luella seeing Masako.

-" Yes just tired" answered Yin.

-" We were going to go after you but the electronic cards wouldn't work" said Yasu.

-" That was my doing we couldn't risk anything happening to all of you."Alexandra explained.

Luella walked to the girl to scold her about what she did, when the door opened once again and a beautiful woman with long silver hair and deep blue eyes walked in she was oviously angry she looked at them all and stopped at Luciana with a stern look.

-" Luciana Destiny Muneris Piercent may I know what's going on in here?", asked the woman.

-" Hello mom" said Luciana with a tired voice and fell to the ground unconscious the exhaution of using two powerful rituals in the span of mere hours catching to her.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it ;)**

**Review, Reviews make my day.**


End file.
